


We'll Make It

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrying, Enemies to Friends, Enemy to Caretaker, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I'll decide later, Male-Female Friendship, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Minor Injuries, October Prompt Challenge, On the Run, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Season/Series 02, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Morgana (Merlin), Short One Shot, Support, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no. 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Morgana and Merlin are on the run together, but Merlin isn't doing too well.Day Seven of Whumptober 2020 - I've Got You - Support, Carrying, Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	We'll Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to upload this yesterday before I fell asleep, so here's day 7. XD So, this is an au where Merlin and Morgana were both captured by slavers. It isn't mentioned in the fic, but they're wearing collars that inhibit their magic so they can't use it. Enjoy!

“Come on! Pick your feet up!” Morgana hissed, hoisting Merlin’s arm over her shoulder.

The injured warlock grunted in pain as he hobbled along faster on his wounded leg. “I’m trying.”

“Well, try harder.” She said frustratedly, looking behind them to make sure their pursuers hadn’t caught up to them.

“Why do you even care?” Merlin gasped, his face paling as his leg crumpled beneath him again, and he found himself collapsing against Morgana. The woman couldn’t hold him up, weak herself, and they both ended up on the ground. “Just go on without me. You shouldn’t care, anyway.” He mumbled, too tired to try moving again.

Morgana shot a hard look at him. “Stop talking, nonsense! My quarrel is with Uther and Arthur, not with you.” She told him before looking up sharply at the woods, hearing those chasing them getting closer. “Now, work with me.” She insisted, grabbing his arm again, putting it around her shoulders as she tried to pull him up. “Work with me!”

Merlin grimaced, sweat dripping down his face as he struggled to his feet once more. “We can’t make it.” He panted, his head bowed so low his chin was against his chest. The veins in his forehead stood out clearly from the strain of moving and the dehydration that was setting in.

“We’ll make it.” She told him, pulling him along faster- too fast. Merlin stumbled with a pained gasp, and Morgana only just managed to keep him upright. “Merlin, don’t you dare pass out.” She ordered, looking around desperately. There was a small cave to their left, almost entirely hidden by a thicket of thorny bushes. “Just a bit further, Merlin.”

"Trying," Merlin whispered, and she could tell by the breathy quality of his voice that he wouldn't last much longer.

Morgana carried him more than helped him to the cave, taking care not to break a single branch of the bushes so as not to give their location away to their pursuers.

Merlin promptly passed out once they made it inside, and she softened his fall, guiding his body to slide down the wall of the cave until he was sitting against it, head lolling on his shoulders.

Morgana waited with tense shoulders as she listened to the men running past them, her muscles relaxing in relief once they had gone. She moved to lean against the wall next to Merlin, taking a few moments to breathe and collect herself before looking back at the young man.

His face was red, and his chest was rapidly rising and falling as he breathed, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

His fever was coming back in full force, so she took the scrap of cloth that used to be his kerchief and dabbed gently at his forehead. It would be another long night of tending to him.

She paused for a moment, looking back at the cave's entrance. Up until recently, she would have left Merlin there, wouldn't have even helped him escape in the first place. But she knew that she couldn't leave him like this, not after what they'd gone through together.

Even if Merlin hadn't seemed to realize it yet, they had come a long way from being enemies, and she was not about to abandon him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 551. I'm considering making this into a short series, because I've built an entire story around it in my mind. We'll see, I guess, so let me know if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
